The present invention relates generally to storage nets, and more specifically to a storage net mountable in a motor vehicle stowage compartment.
For years, consumers have sought more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport contents to be stowed in a motor vehicle such as a van, automobile trunk or four wheel drive off-the-road vehicle. Conventional means of stowage transport have consisted mainly in trunk space, beds of pick-up trucks, or the area behind the rear seats in a van. These means have served their purpose satisfactorily, however, several drawbacks exist.
One disadvantage of the examples cited above is that stowage is freely movable within the stowage compartment, and can be damaged in the event of a sudden stop. Further, conventional stowage transporting means generally have only one large compartment, and it is difficult to transport a mixture of heavy items with more delicate or fragile items.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive storage net which will advantageously provide safety to contents to be stowed in the vehicle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a net which is expandable to receive a sufficient amount of stowage, yet non-elastic enough to prevent stowed items within the net from moving more than a predetermined distance. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a net which will prevent stowage from inadvertently leaving the net during operation of the motor vehicle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a net which can divide a single stowage transporting area into one or more discrete and sectioned areas within the stowage area. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a net which is strong and resilient, yet lightweight, thereby preserving fuel efficiency.